Lord Of The West Say What?
by x-bankotsu-luver-x
Summary: It started as a simple favor. Now the question is, will it fan into something more, or will the fire diminish?
1. A Favor, And Noncharacteristic Behavior

Hey everyone! x-bankotsu-luver-x here! I got another story for you guys!

Summary: It started as a simple favor. Now the question is, will it fan into something more, or will the fire diminish?

Here we go!

**Chapter One: A favor, and noncharacteristic behavior**

"And this is supposed to be of interest to me because…?" she asked, her ebony brow lifted with slight annoyance. She watched as he fidgeted.

'Are you kidding me? The ever-so-stoic Lord of the West is nervous? What the hell?' she thought. Sighing, she lifted his chin with her finger.

"Alright, fine. What is it you need me to do _exactly_?" she asked him. He visibly clenched his jaw and took a deep breath.

"I need you to….accompany me to this ball and act as though we're…well, lovers," he replied cautiously. "Please, Kagome. It would really save my hide," he continued. Her eyes widened comically.

"'Please?' 'Save my hide'? What's got you do vexed, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked her eyes still wide. He looked down again, mumbling something her human ears couldn't quite catch.

"What?" she asked, straining to hear. He mumbled it again, barely above a whisper.

"Sesshomaru, louder." She groaned.

"My mother, okay?" he burst out. His eyes widened and he groaned.

"Your mother?" Kagome asked, completely surprised and confused. Again, he groaned. This was all completely out of character for him.

"My mother, Miko. She has been pressuring me to get a mate for over seven hundred years," he said matter-of-factly. Kagome's eyes widened again. It was her turn to groan. She shook her head, and stood tall.

"Alright, Sess. You've got a deal. But _you_ get to talk to Inuyasha about it," she said, looking pointedly in the direction of the village. Another groan from Sesshomaru.

'Oh Kami, why me?' he wondered before heading off towards the village.

When he arrived at the village, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were standing and waiting for him. Inuyasha, typically, was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Oi! So what'd you need with Kagome, huh!?" Inuyasha demanded.

"It is none of your concern. However, if you feel you need to know, I need a favor from her," Sesshomaru replied, his stoic mask back in place.

"What kind of favor? Who do you think you are asking her favors after you've tried to kill her!?" the younger brother bellowed. Sesshomaru fought the urge to roll his eyes and groan.

"That, is none of your concern. I am Lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands, and I have never tried to kill this Miko. I've tried to kill you. She has simply gotten in the way." He stated as if it were obvious. Kagome went to interject, but quickly decided against it, clapping her mouth shut. Inuyasha stood and grumbled as Miroku took over.

"My lord, has Kagome agreed to whatever this favor may be?" he asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Indeed. I explained all I need her to do and she has agreed." Sesshomaru answered. Miroku nodded thoughtfully.

"Then I suppose there is nothing we can do to stop either of you. She's agreed." The monk replied calmly.

"What!? You're agreeing with the bastard!?" Inuyasha fumed. Sango tapped him on the head with her Hiraikotsu.

"As Miroku said, she agreed. There's nothing we can do. However, I have but one more question, lord Sesshomaru." She said. Sesshomaru nodded, giving her permission to continue. "Does your lordship have an estimation on how long you will be borrowing Kagome?"

"Three days, at least. I do not see it needing any longer than that." He replied, bowing his head respectively at the demon slayer and monk.

"Three days?" a little voice sounded. Shippo, the fox demon Kagome had adopted as her own walked tentatively to Sesshomaru.

"Oh, Shippo. Lord Sesshomaru, could he come with us? Please?" Kagome asked, picking up the little fox child. Sesshomaru looked him over for a minute, then nodded.

"I see no hindrance about it." He replied. Kagome smiled and bowed, thanking him.

"Shall we go, then?" he asked. Kagome shouldered her yellow backpack and nodded, holding Shippo to her. Sesshomaru summoned his cloud, and off they flew to the Western Lands.

I hope you guys enjoyed it! R&R please, and no flames. They'll get read and laughed at. Thanks guys!

Bankluv out!


	2. Trying Something New

Hey everyone! I'm back! Here's chapter two, I hope you guys like it! I realized I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter. My bad. So here it is.

I do not own Inuyasha, or it's respected characters. All I own is the plot of this particular story.

**Chapter Two: Trying Something New**

They arrived at Sesshomaru's castle in the Western Lands fairly quickly, and landed in the courtyard. They were greeted with a sweet little voice, followed by squawking.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! You are back! Oh, my Lord, Rin is so happy you have returned!" the little voice said, brunette hair bouncing against a bright orange kimono. The little blur of brown and orange immediately attached itself to the demon lord.

"Rin you insolent child! How dare you approach my lord without invitation! Wait! Wait for me!" Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru's imp squawked. Sesshomaru glared at the imp.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said. The little green imp stopped dead in his tracks.

"Y-yes, milord?" he said fear lacing his voice as it always does.

"See to it the maids have extra pillows in my quarters and a room is prepared for the fox child." Sesshomaru demanded. The imp nodded and began to run off with a 'yes milord!' when Sesshomaru stopped him/

"Jaken. A nice room. Close to my own." He said. The imp nodded, bowed and took off to fulfill his masters orders. Sesshomaru sat under a nearby tree, beckoning to the three left in his presence. They all followed, Rin and Kagome both sitting next to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome said, getting the lords attention.

"Hn," was his reply. She took him by surprise, leaning over to whisper in his ear.

"May I give Rin a sucker?" she asked. His eyebrow rose. Turning to her, he whispered back.

"What, pray tell, is a sucker?" he asked trying to hide his curiosity. Kagome chuckled.

"It's a candy from my…village." She replied. His eyebrow rose again.

"You mean your time." He whispered back. The surprise was quite obvious on her face. "Yes, Miko, I know you are not from this time. The…well, seems to be your transport, correct?" he replied. Kagome nodded, eyes still wide. He nodded, and looked at Rin, effectively ending the conversation. Kagome shook her head and dug in her bag. She handed a sucker to Shippo, who very quickly unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth. She handed another to Rin, who simply stared at it in wide eyed wonder. Kagome laughed and helped her unwrap it.

"Just lick it, Rin. I promise you'll like it." Kagome giggled. Being the adventurous and semi-obedient child she was, she did as she was told. She licked it and her eyes grew wide.

"Yummy!" she exclaimed as she popped it in her mouth as Shippo had. The smile almost never left her face. Sesshomaru looked at her in amusement, until one was pushed into his face. He looked to Kagome, who had the stick of one sticking out of her mouth with a smile.

"Really?" he asked, mocking her usual tone. She took the sucker out of her own mouth and smiled.

"Try it." She said before popping the sucker back into her mouth. He rolled his eyes and complied, pulling the wrapper off as he had seen her do with Rins. He stuck it in his mouth and his eyes, too grew wide. Then he glared at Kagome.

"I hate you." He said simply sucking on the sucker. Kagomes brow rose and she laughed. They sat and sucked on their delicious candy until a demoness maid walked up to them, head bowed, announcing dinner.

Their dinner was relatively quiet, the children chattered quietly but excitedly as they ate, while Kagome and Sesshomaru discussed the next few days.

"Ugh! I'm sooo full!" Kagome announced, gently setting her chopsticks by her plate.

"Me too." Shippo and Rin replied.

"So, my Lord, when is the ball?" Kagome asked.

"Tomorrow night." Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh goodness…" she replied standing up. "Well, it's still light out. Let's go play outside kids." They all stood and walked outside. The children played with Kagome and Sesshomaru keeping a close eye on them.

Whew! The chapter is done! Haha R&R please! And please no flames, cause they will be read and laughed at.


	3. Whoa, Whoa, Whoa!

Buahaha I'm back again! Here's a brand new chapter for you guys! I hope you enjoy! _**Fair warning, this chapter will have MA material. Those of you who do not want to read anything including sex, I suggest you stop reading now. **_

Disclaimer: I own not Inuyasha and its characters, only the plot of the story.

**Chapter Three: Whoa whoa whoa! **

Morning. Kagome groggily dragged herself to the dining room of the huge castle, getting lost twice, and finally sat down. She still wore the yukata that was given to her the night before. Sesshomaru's brow rose as he looked at her.

"Good morning Miko. I trust you found your way easily?" Sesshomaru greeted as the children giggled at Kagomes disheveled morning appearance. Kagome merely mumbled in response and plopped in her seat to Sesshomaru's right. He let a small smile grace his lips as the maids set their food in front of them. He couldn't help but stare at the Miko in all her morning glory.

'Why am I so drawn to her? She's a disgusting human! Let alone my half-brothers woman. I'm merely using her to keep my mother quiet about getting a mate this year.' He thought to himself, as he attempted to distract himself with his food.

'**Perhaps you want her as your own? After all, what are you going to do when your mother returns and sees Kagome is no longer with you?'** his inner demon asked. Sesshomaru growled inwardly at it.

'I'll figure it out when the time comes. Maybe she flung herself from a window.' Sesshomaru replied to his inner demon sarcastically. He could practically feel his inner demon glaring at him.

'…**You'd rather your mother, every other demon and demoness in Japan think you're so horrible and abusive that the killed herself?'** it replied. Sesshomaru, at that point, outwardly groaned causing the other three at the table to look at him.

"Are you alright, Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked. He looked at her, then the other two before quickly nodding.

"I am alright. I apologize for my outburst." He said and went back to eating, as did the others.

They finished up breakfast, and the little ones were instructed to go play, which they did with no argument. Sesshomaru escorted Kagome to the inside hot spring on the southern end of the castle. When they walked in, their noses were assaulted with the scent of rosemary and peppermint.

"Oh! A covered hot spring! How amazing!" Kagome exclaimed as she ran to the edge, dropping her backpack and ran her hand through the water. Goosebumps ran up and down her arms. "Ooh it's so exciting! Natural hot springs _never_ smell this good!" she continued, taking a deep breath. Sesshomaru stood perched against a wall watching her in amusement. Kagome turned just in time to see that Sesshomaru already had his armor, and haori himo off and was working on his haori. She squeaked and covered her eyes.

"Sesshomaru! Put those back on!" she shouted turning away. She heard him chuckle, and the rustling of more clothes as he removed his boots, and umanori hakama, then the sloshing of water as he stepped into the spring. Kagome turned towards the spring, face red eyes wide and jaw dropped.

"You're bathing too!?" she screeched.

"You don't very well expect me to wait until you are done when there is more than enough room." He reasoned. She groaned and turned around.

"Don't look." She mumbled as she undid her yukata. When she turned to step in, she found Sesshomaru was, indeed looking at her, eyebrow raised and a smile on his face. At that point, she figured she wouldn't be able to stop him from looking no matter if she tried. But she could at least stop his advances…couldn't she? Of course she could! She sank into the water, letting her body adjust, then she dipped her head in.

Sesshomaru took advantage of this and moved closer. When she came back up, he was right in front of her.

"Whoa!" she yelled, falling back. He caught her and pulled her to his chest.

"Your balance is abysmal, Miko." He said, smugly. Her face turned 2 shades of red darker.

"Sesshomaru.." she whispered. His eyes widened just a fraction. He could hear her heart racing, and a new scent made itself obvious. It wasn't coming from the spring.

"Forgive me" he said and he crashed his lips against hers. To his surprise, she kissed him back and tangled her hands into his hair. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her his kisses growing fervent and full of need. She pulled back suddenly, her lips swollen from his kisses.

"Sesshomaru I-I mean I've never.." he put his finger on her lips.

"I know. I promise I'll be gentle." He assured her and she nodded. He proceeded to kiss her, trailing his kisses across her jaw and down to her neck. He nibbled and nipped, earning himself gasps of pleasure. Encouraged by this, he went just a bit farther, rubbing his hands from his hips up to her boobs, caressing them and pinching the nipples. His companion mewled in response, arching her chest forward pushing her chest into his hands. His member rubbed between her legs and she pushed her hips towards it. Sesshomaru smiled against her neck and ground his hips against hers.

"Frisky, aren't we?" he said then leaned close to her ear. He captured her earlobe between his teeth and nibbled. "You want to play, Ka-go-me?" he whispered, stretching her name out, his breath washing over her. She shivered in response and nodded.

He caressed her boobs again before running his hands down to her hips. His thumb hovered slightly above her clit. He rubbed his pointer and middle fingers against the edges of her hips, putting a little pressure. To his pleasure, she moaned and pushed her hips against him more. Her hand went to his, and she pushed his thumb down. She moaned and he followed her lead, rubbing circles against her clit. His other fingers slipped down to the wetness he so craved. His fingers found their way in, slowly rubbing in and out as his thumb continued its circular pattern. Kagome began to writhe from the pleasure, her moans coming more frequent and loud. He moved his fingers faster, careful not to yet push the barrier that held her virginity. His fingers moved faster still. He felt she was close. Her fingers gripped his shoulders, her nails digging in. Her moans got louder and louder, almost to a scream. In a heap of energy, she came and fell against him. He withdrew his fingers and held her tight to him. He lifted her face to a passionate kiss, then lifted her hips to wrap around his.

"Are you ready?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"Yes, Sess, yes." She replied, breathlessly. He nodded, and captured her lips into another passionate kiss while he positioned himself. He slid himself in until he felt the barrier against his tip. He thrust quickly then held still. She ended up biting his lip and whimpering. He pulled her head into a hug and he stroked her hair.

"You can let me know when you're ready to continue" he whispered, kissing her neck gently. She nodded in reply and shifted a little bit, adjusting herself. She began moving herself against him, pulling back and forth. He thrust with her, being as gentle as he could. He waded to the edge of the spring and propped her against it. He couldn't hold himself back anymore, and he knew it. He thrust himself faster holding tight to her hips. Again her moans built up to a scream. He pulled out and turned her around quickly, then thrust back in. Pulling her hips against him, he found her g-spot. Her screams grew in volume. She clutched the edge of the spring, her nails digging into the ground. He grabbed her by her hair, pulling her backwards towards him.

"Cum for me, Miko. I want to feel you tighten around me!" he whispered hoarsely. This threw her over the edge and she screamed, her inner muscles tightening with the weight of her coming, and her nails digging farther into the dirt surrounding the spring. No longer able to contain himself, he slammed into her again, his own groans growing louder. He pulled out and came on her back and her bottom. He rest himself against her, both of them breathing heavily. Kagome turned to face him, her face red and a smile gracing her lips. He smiled back at her, and kissed her gently. She nuzzled her face into his chest and sighed.

"Mmm Sess…" she said, "As surprising as that was, I'm glad it happened." She giggled. He looked at her.

"Are you, truly?" he asked. Worry seemed to suddenly line his beautiful features. She smiled and cupped his cheek.

"Yes. Yes I am." She replied. He nodded, the worry slipping away. She kissed him lightly and walked past him, her hips swaying in the water. She walked to her bag and grabbed her shampoo conditioner and body soap. Sesshomaru watched with curiosity as she went through the routine of washing her hair and her body. When she was finished, she turned to see him staring at the suds in wonder. She giggled, causing him to blush and look quickly at her, then away.

They got out and dried off, Kagome slipping on a summer dress she had stuffed in her bag. Sesshomaru dressed in an extra pair of his clothes that had been placed in the room. He looked at her in her dress, and a mischievous smile spread across his face. She had just finished brushing her long ebony hair when she felt his arms snake around her waist. Giggling, she turned around.

"Can I help you, my lord?" she asked. He kept looking her over.

"I approve of the clothing from your time" he whispered in her ear. He kissed her neck and swung her around again. Picking her up bridal style, he walked to the dining room. It was strange to Kagome, but it was already time for lunch. Not that she'd complain, she was starved. There was one thing she could complain about, and she did: getting carried when she could walk perfectly fine. As they entered the dining room, Rin and Shippo were already seated and waiting.

"Sesshomaru! I can walk just fine, dork!" Kagome laughed and she punched his shoulder. He put his nose against hers.

"Not a chance." He replied smiling.

"Why is Lord Sesshomaru carrying Lady Kagome? Has she been hurt?" Rin asked, with worry in her voice, pulling their attention from each other to their company.

"Whoops." Kagome said, making Sesshomaru put her down.

"I'm fine, Rin, I promise." She assured the little girl. She sat down in her normal seat, and Sesshomaru in his.

"Let us eat." He stated simply. The food was brought out, and they all dug in.

I noticed that a vast majority of people show Sesshomaru speaking in third person. I tried, and it drove me crazy. Sorry guys, I just can't do it. So he talks like a regular person. Well, semi-regular. Alright now that that's been said, I decided to go ahead and give some translations for some words I've used. I know most know what they mean, but I know from experience it's good to have a refresher. Anyway, R&R guys!

Haori himo- a piece of cloth that held the haori closed and in place

Haori- a long and thin coat worn by men in feudal times

Hakama- traditionally a skirt worn over the kimono, however, the umanori hakama is divided, much like pants.


	4. AU - Quick note

Hey everyone. It's Banluv here. Sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter. I'm tryin but writers block hit me hard core. I'm workin on it though, bit by bit. I'll get a chapter up for you guys as soon as I can. By the looks of it I _might_ be able to post an actual chapter tonight, but I don't really know for sure. But I'll try you guys.

Love yall!


	5. Wait, i'm wearing WHAT?

What? This crazy lady is back? Oh good gods! Quick! Write the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't (sadly) own Inuyasha or its fantabulous characters.

By the by guys, don't mind me. It's seven AM here and I have gotten like hahaha ZERO sleep! :D Also I realize that they're in Feudal Japan, but I despise describing kimonos, so yeah. Deal with the Victorian style dress.

**Chapter Four: Wait, I'm wearing **_**what**_**!?**

Shippo and Rin were sitting in the hallway excitedly when suddenly, something caused them to jump and fall over.

"You have GOT to be kidding me! It's not even from our _country_!" Kagome yelled.

"I am not kidding, I know it isn't from our country and you are wearing it." Sesshomaru replied calmly. Kagome stood toe to toe with him.

"No." she said

"Yes." He replied.

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES." He was beginning to lose his patience, but so was she.

"Sesshomaru, NO!" Kagome yelled again.

"Kagome, we made a deal. You're wearing this." He stated simply and pulled the aforementioned item off the shelf. It was English, for some reason. Violet in color, a Victorian style dress. The fringes were lace, the collar low to show cleavage.

'This either belonged to a royal or a woman from one of those... Oh what are they called? Oh yeah. One of those brothels.' Kagome thought.

"Ugh fine! I give up. Put me in the damned thing." She groaned. Sesshomaru smiled and motioned for the maids to help her. She undressed and dressed herself in the English undergarments and dress. From behind the shoji screen, Sesshomaru could hear gasps and groans.

"Kami! Does it have to be this _TIGHT_!?" Kagome gasped. Sesshomaru peeked behind the screen and watched as the maids assaulted Kagomes ribs and lungs with the corset. Even he had to wince. He backed away quickly.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. If it makes you feel any better, I have to wear one of those uh… coat tails and gloves. The 'trousers' of England. I haven't the faintest idea what was running through my mother's mind when she thought up this madness." He groaned.

"I doubt it'll surprise you, but it doesn't make me feel better because I still can't BREATHE!" she said as the maids pulled at the corset strings again. The gasping ceased to quiet wheezing as she was putting the rest of the dress on. Finally she walked out and smiled a small smile at Sesshomaru. All he could do was gape at her.

"You look… beautiful!" he exclaimed. She blushed and smiled more.

"Thank you. Isn't it your turn to change now, _mate_?" she asked, taking him by surprise.

"Mate, huh?" he asked. Kagome blushed a deep red.

"Well…that was the whole point of us making this arrangement, wasn't it? I mean so we could convince your mom unless you don't think she'll fall for it but considering earlier and how close-" Sesshomaru cut off her rant with a kiss. When he pulled away, her face was only a slight shade of pink.

"It was, and she'll believe it. Now, I have to go get ready. And you, Kagome, have to finish getting ready." He said smoothly. Kagome blanked.

"Wait. _Finish_ getting ready?" she asked. Sesshomaru gave her a 'well duh' look and laughed.

"Hair." Was all he said before he walked out. As he walked down the hall, he heard a very distinct "Kuso!" he smiled and continued along his merry way. When he arrived to the room he was to change in, he heard Jaken squawking and instructing the demonesses to get everything ready just right for his master. Sesshomaru apparently walked in just in time as Jaken was about to use the Staff of Two Heads against one of the poor maids. Granted she was a neko-youkai, but still. Sesshomaru doesn't accept the abuse of those under his employment.

"Jaken." He said.

"Yes, milord?" Jaken answered turning and bowing his head.

"Leave." He said coldly, glaring down at the imp.

"B-but milord! I was simply-" Jaken squawked.

"Now." The Inu demon stated. Jaken scrambled out of the room as quickly as possible. Sesshomaru walked up to the neko-youkai.

"Did he strike you?" he asked. The youkai shook her head, her eyes downcast.

"No, milord. You walked in before he could. Uhm... Your suit is ready for you milord." She said quickly. Sesshomaru nodded. He began changing into the strange clothes his mother requested the guests wear, instantly getting irritated with it all. But still, if his Miko had to suffer the corset, he could suffer the tight trousers and gloves.

When he finished dressing, Jaken was waiting for him in the corridor.

"My lord, your mother requests your immediate appearance at the ball." He said, bowing his head. Sesshomaru had to hold back a groan.

"Kagome?" he asked simply. Jaken nodded.

"She is almost prepared, milord. She will join you shortly." He replied. Sesshomaru nodded. Now to deal with his mother and her incessant nagging.

I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, please R&R and be respectful. I try to make my chapters longer, but sometimes I just can't so sorry guys. But let me know what you think.

Kuso- A shorter translation of chikusho meaning "Damn!" or "Shit!" kuso usually meaning "shit"

Neko-youkai- cat demon usually fire cats.


	6. Mommy Dearest, and Oh, This Ball!

Whatcha! I'm back with a fierce punch! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'll try to make this chapter as interesting as possible, I promise. Btw, I have no clue what Sesshy's mothers name is, so I had to improvise.

**Chapter 5: Mommy dearest, and oh this ball!**

The ball had already started when Sesshomaru walked in. The room was alight with demons and demonesses in bright dresses and handsome tail coats. Not to his surprise, Sesshomaru spotted his mother across the room with her bright red dress. He all but rolled his eyes. As he was announced to the ball he quickly but regally made his way down the stairs and through the prong of guests to his mother's side.

"Mother, you summoned me?" he asked through slightly gritted teeth. She turned, a smile gracing her beautifully, partially, aged face.

"Sesshomaru! Oh hello dear. Oh don't you look amazing." She gushed, straightening his bowtie and his jacket. He stepped back, annoyance clear on his features. His mother pouted slightly, looking at her son.

"You said you wanted to speak to me? Why could this not wait?" he asked.

"Oh yes! Have you brought a mate here?" she asked, jumping right to the point. Again, it took everything in him not to roll his eyes. After all, his mother taught him better than that.

"An intended, yes. Will that satisfy you for tonight, Mother?" he asked, looking her in her glowing crystal blue eyes. Apparently, he inherited his eye color from his father. She looked at him for a second, contemplating, then figured it was better than nothing.

"For tonight, yes." She replied. A loud voice interrupted them from continuing their conversation any farther. Sesshomaru looked to the doorway along with everyone else in the room and his breath caught in his throat. He rushed to the stairs and waited for her at the bottom step. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was…stunning to say the least. When she reached the bottom step, she took his hand looking around.

"What is everyone staring at?" she asked, clutching the skirt of her dress tightly. Sesshomaru couldn't hold back his smile anymore as he leaned low to her ear.

"They're staring at you, Kagome." He whispered. She blushed at not only what he said, but also her name crossing his lips in such a sultry way.

"Why would they be staring at me? I'm a human." She replied with a slight laugh.

"Though you're human, you are the most beautiful woman in the room." He stated simply as he led her to his mother. "Now, chin up. You're about to meet the most terrifying and annoying demoness in Japan." He laughed. She scoffed and slapped his arm. She hoped he was kidding though, otherwise, this corset might not be the only thing stopping her breathing.

"Mother, this is my intended. Her name is Kagome. Be polite." He announced. His mother looked Kagome over very carefully.

"She's a human, Sesshomaru." she stated simply looking at Sesshomaru, as if it were poison on her tongue. This time Sesshomaru did roll his eyes, earning a slight giggle from Kagome. His mother's eyes snapped back to Kagome and she stopped instantly.

"Mother." Sesshomaru snapped. His mother calmly looked at him, contempt in her eyes.

"Moishra." She said simply. Sesshomaru stood straight, eyes calming down. Kagomes brow lifted. Sesshomaru's mom looked at her and scoffed. Quite unregally, in Kagome's opinion.

"My name is Moishra. Strange for our country, I know. But it suits me." She said. Kagome nodded thoughtfully, mouthing the name with a smile.

"It's beautiful. I've never heard anything like it." She replied politely. Moishra nodded.

"Well, you two. A ball isn't for standing around." She said simply before walking away. Kagome waited until she was across the room and chatting amiably with another demoness to sigh and roll her eyes.

"Boy you weren't kidding." She said looking at Sesshomaru. He looked at her brow raised.

"Crude." He said gesturing towards his mother. Kagome nodded in agreement, looking towards the powerful demoness. Sesshomaru held his hand out to her. "Dance with me?" he asked, regaining his Miko's attention. With a smile, she took his hand and nodded.

"Any time." She giggled as he led her to the dance floor. It was a simple slow dance, and they held each other close. They were silent for a second, just enjoying each other's warmth.

"You'd dance with me anytime?" he asked, pulling back to look her in her face. She blushed and attempted to look down, but he caught her chin with his finger forcing her to look at him.

"Yes." She said and he accepted it. He allowed her to lay her head back on his chest until the beat picked up. He looked at her again, a full-on smile on his face.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"What?" she replied, confusion lining her features.

"Do you trust me?" he repeated looking at her. Slowly she nodded.

"Yes…" she replied, a smile forming on her face. Sesshomaru nodded, and began dancing at a faster pace, twirling all around the dance floor, practically pushing everyone else to the sides. Kagome's feet barely touched the ground as Sesshomaru guided her around to the beat of the music. She let her head swing back and she let out a laugh, filling Sesshomaru's heart with an unknown joy. How would he feel after she left? What if she didn't want to stay with him? What if she didn't want to become his mate? To be his forever? What if she left him forever? No no. He wouldn't let those thoughts destroy the rest of his night. Kagome was to return that night. Or perhaps the next day. Surely his half-breed brother could be that patient. He would just have to be. She would be Sesshomaru's for the rest of the night. He needed her to be. If only for the rest of the night.

As the song ended, Sesshomaru twirled and dipped her. They looked into each other's eyes smiling. He leaned down and kissed her softly, reveling in her soft lips and the smell of roses coming from her. He really would be upset when she left. But if she wanted to stay with Inuyasha and didn't want to be his, then he would just have to respect that and deal with it. As would his mother. But still…

Hello my lovelies! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there will be more tomorrow most likely so don't worry! R&R everyone!


	7. Home With A Quickness

Hey there everyone hope you're all enjoying the story! I realized yet again that I keep forgetting the disclaimer. But I mean isn't it obvious that I don't own Inuyasha nor its characters? I mean come on now. So there was my disclaimer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Home With A Quickness<strong>

They twirled around the dance floor until well after midnight. It was only when Kagome told him she couldn't feel her feet anymore that they finally stopped. By then, a vast majority of the guests had departed. Really, all that was left were the other daiyoukai, Moishra, and a couple underlords. Sesshomaru spotted his mother across the room that simply gave a curt nod and turned away. With a brow lifted, he nodded and grabbed Kagome by the hand.

"Come on, let's go rest" he whispered in her ear as he helped her up and walked her to the stairs. She turned around once, to look at her companion's mother. They nodded at each other and Kagome turned back to Sesshomaru. They walked through the giant double doors and continued down the hall. Kagome washed her face and all but ripped the dress off. Sesshomaru laughed when he heard her struggling with the knot in the corset.

"You could _help_ ya know." She growled walking out from behind the shoji screen. Sesshomaru laughed at the undergarments she was forced to wear until a vase connected with his head. His eyes widened and he stared at her.

"Did you just throw a vase at me?" he asked incredulously. Kagome huffed in response and turned, pointing at her back. He sighed and cut the strings with his claws. Kagome let out a huge sigh of relief.

"I can _**breathe**_!" she all but yelled. The rest of the undergarments were discarded without care, and a yukata was thrown on. Another sigh of relief escaped Kagome's lips. Sesshomaru looked at her with interest as he changed into his own comfortable clothes.

_**Break to Inuyasha and the gang**_

"Sonofabitch!" Inuyasha yelled from atop the Goshinboku.

"Problems, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, searching the dark depths of the huge tree for silver tresses. All Miroku got in return from him, was an annoyed "Keh!"

"He's just mad because Kagome agreed to go with Sesshomaru and she isn't back yet. She could be having fun, for all we know." Sango stated simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Miroku nodded in agreement, his hands folded in the flowing arms of his robe. Fruit flew down at them, conking them both in the head.

"Sourpuss." Sango muttered as she rubbed her head and gave the fruit to Kirara.

"She should have been back by now." Inuyasha grumbled as he settled beside Sango and Miroku. He put his hands out to the fire, warming them as much as was possible. It looked like it'd be a cold winter again this year. His eyes shot up to the waning crescent moon above them. If she wasn't back by at least tomorrow, they could be in serious trouble. Inuyasha could smell all the demons either approaching or waiting. Above all, one smell stuck out. A smell they've known for far too long. Miasma.

"Are they still waiting?" Sango asked, looking at Inuyasha. His golden orbs shot to her, confusion in them at first. She gestured towards the forest, in the direction of Mount Hakurei. They all knew there'd be major trouble tomorrow and they would need to get as far away from the village as possible so they wouldn't harm the villagers. Inuyasha stared into her eyes for a minute, studying what he could see in them: fear, anguish, anticipation. Probably all feelings she'd feel for her brother, Kohaku. There's been no sign of him for months and she was getting frightened. Besides their group, he was the only family she had left. The only one left from their village. It seemed so long ago, even to Inuyasha, since that happened. He simply nodded at her, a nod of conformation and of understanding. If they couldn't save Kohaku, who knows what would happen to her. Even Inuyasha couldn't tell. Losing someone like that after praying almost every minute of every day that he's at least partially safe would be…devastating to say the least. And tomorrow night, would be a heavy toll on all of them. They had a lot of ground to cover before they could even consider going to sleep.

_**Cut back to Sesshomaru and Kagome**_

Kagome looked up at the sky, to the moon and her eyes widened in absolute terror. She quickly looked at Shippo to find that he, too, was looking at the moon, worry creasing his face. It made him look so much older than he really was. Kagome rushed over to Sesshomaru who was straightening the saddle on Ah-Uhn the two-headed dragon.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry but Shippo and I have to get back to the group as soon as possible. It's extremely important." She said, her chocolate eyes glistening with unshed tears. He looked at her, taking in her small sad form.

"What is your hurry, Kagome?" he asked. She bit her lip and looked at Shippo who shook his head.

"I…it's not safe to tell you. Just please, Sesshomaru, trust me. I need to get back." She begged. He didn't like that she felt she couldn't tell him why it was so urgent she go back to that mutt, but he complied with a nod anyway. She grabbed Shippo, and Sesshomaru grabbed her.

"Jaken. Watch over Rin." He stated simply before forming his cloud and flying away. As they flew, he looked at the puzzling Miko that was snuggled into his side. What could he possibly do about her? What is he feeling towards her and why is he so reluctant to return her to her pack?

'Simple. My brother is egotistical. He's unable and unworthy of the pack he leads and has no regard for the safety of those within the pack. He's completely incompetent.' He reasoned with himself. Of course that wasn't a suitable reason for his inner demon, which growled at him ferociously. But he didn't have time to argue with himself. His Miko had to get back for whatever reason was bothering her. He looked at her again and found she was staring at the moon. Worry was covering her features and she seemed absolutely terrified with it. He wondered what could possibly bother his Miko so intensely.

* * *

><p>Alright guys there you go! Sorry it took me so long! My boyfriend got back from Indiana and well I was spending time with him lol R&amp;R!<p> 


	8. Cat's Out Of The Bag

Hey guys! It's Banluv again! I'm sooo sorry that last chapter took foreveeerrrrr but here's this one and I'll get you guys some more as fast as authorly possible!

I don't own Inuyasha! Enjoy guys!

**Chapter 7: Cat's Out Of The Bag**

Sesshomaru got his Miko and her fox tyke back as fast as he could. Her pack was waiting by the Goshinboku, obviously unsettled. Something was bothering all of them. Could it have been all of the demons just hanging around that he sensed? Or perhaps Naraku? No… Kagome wouldn't have been able to know all the way from the western lands.

'It has to be something within the pack. Kagome had been staring at the moon. Maybe…' he thought, as his eyes wandered over to Inuyasha. 'Of course!' his eyes widened. That meant…

"Inuyasha. You will speak with me." He said as he strode past said hanyou. Inuyasha didn't even get to respond. He just followed. They walked until they were far enough away that the humans wouldn't be able to hear them. This, really, wasn't that far at all.

"The new moon." Sesshomaru said, eyeing his half-brother. Inuyasha's eyes widened dramatically.

"How did you know?" he asked. Sesshomaru looked up.

"It wasn't hard to figure out. Your companions worry about you. Especially Kagome." He replied. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"So it's true. You did take her virginity." he whispered. Sesshomaru looked at him as though the subject didn't matter.

"You're upset. I understand that. You wanted her for your own. But that is not what's important at the moment. Naraku will attack as soon as the sun is set. You know that. I will stay and help, if only for the sake of your pack." Sesshomaru reasoned. Inuyasha gave a small nod. "Now, what is your plan?"

"Honestly, over these last couple days, I realized Kagome would probably be with you and would most likely be better off. I can never fully love her the way she wanted me to. I realized that some time ago, really. But you're right. That's not what's important right now. We need to keep the pack safe and… I need them." He admitted, lowering his head. He hated to admit this weakness, especially to his half-brother Lord Sesshomaru, but the cat was already out of the bag and he does need everyone. Even Sesshomaru. "We need to get as far away from the village as possible." He said, looking around at the somewhat visible eyes of the demons watching them. They were practically impossible to get away from. But hopefully, they'd move with them as they moved away from the village.

They needed to get started and move now while they still had time. They'd have to walk through most of the day to get as far away as can be comfortable. They walked back to the others who were already packed and ready. Sango and Miroku were even sitting on a fully transformed Kirara with Shippo. Kagome was counting and straightening her arrows. Sesshomaru picked her up, earning a squeak of surprise.

"What the-?" she asked.

"Inuyasha needs to preserve his strength. I will carry you." He replied as she positioned herself on his back. She needed to be able to shoot her bow should anything happen.

"You're coming with us, then?" she asked as they all took off.

"Indeed. You were right. It's very dangerous and you will all need help. There are many demons around and I fear for your safety." He replied, his eyes on Inuyasha. He might not be happy that his half-brother is a half demon, but he has grown a lot in the four years that his pack has been traveling with him. If not for his mouth and attitude, he could almost call Inuyasha his brother. Almost.

"So how'd you figure out the new moon bit?" she asked, glancing down at his golden orbs. He looked up for a second then focused on where he was going.

"All of you were deeply concerned. You couldn't have learned about all of the demons until we got in the vicinity, yet you were still deeply concerned. Your companions would have no real reason to worry as much considering their skill. Also, everyone was looking at the moon. I knew tomorrow night would be the new moon, and every half-demon has a night of vulnerability. It only made sense that the new moon was Inuyasha's." he explained as their navigated their way away from the village.

"Inuyasha! Right!" he shouted so the man far ahead of him could hear. He saw his ears twitch as he headed right.

"What's to the right?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru looked forward.

"A place where we'd have the upper hand. No need to give Naraku any more help." He answered, glancing back. He stopped fpr a second, looking around. The demons were keeping their distance. Apparently Naraku really wanted to be able to kill Inuyasha. Not one of them would come close enough to even breath on them until Naraku said so. Figures Naraku would wait until someone was at their weakest to kill them.

"Strongest half-demon, indeed." Sesshomaru snorted as they continued, quickly catching up with the others.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, shocked by the sudden sentence.

"Naraku. He claims to be the strongest half-demon. Stronger even than most demons. Yet, he has to wait until Inuyasha is at his weakest and most vulnerable to attack and try to kill him. Ridiculous." He said. At that, a demon came up quickly and tried to swipe at him. Before Sesshomaru could even react, it was purified right before him in a pink cloud of dust. Kagome relaxed her bow for only a second before notching another arrow.

"Did you really think I'd let you get the first kill?" she asked smiling. He grinned back and continued going. Inuyasha and Kirara had slowed enough to fall back to him.

"What was that about?" Miroku asked, as he scanned the passing trees for any more attacks.

"Sesshomaru here was talking smack about Naraku." Kagome laughed. Inuyasha raised a brow at Sesshomaru, who sort of shrugged.

"I simply stated a fact he did not appreciate." He said as they continued forward. "We should reach this place soon. We'll have more time to rest and prepare for Naraku." He continued gesturing in front of them. Inuyasha nodded.

"I can hear it. It'll hopefully do us good." He said. If it didn't, well, they'd have to pray to the Kami's for a way out of this. They reached their destination around noon, and set perimeter and talked quietly of a plan. They couldn't chance Naraku or his demons hearing them.

"This waterfall is gorgeous, Sesshomaru. It's too bad it'll become another sullied battlefield." She said as she got fresh water from the stream. He looked at the view before them, and reveled in the beauty.

"It is a shame. But a necessity." He replied, grabbing her hands. They looked into each other's eyes, and stared for a minute. "Kagome, you must promise me something." He whispered, as he stood their holding her hands.

"Yes?" she asked, suspicion instantly creeping into her mind.

"You must promise that if it gets too dangerous and it doesn't look like we can make it out, grab Shippo and run. Run as far as you can, and as fast as you can. And keep running. Find a safe place and hide. Keep yourself and Shippo safe." He said. His voice would have broken if he hadn't had such a strong control of it. She, however, had tears in her eyes. She was touched beyond belief that he was so concerned for her, but she always refused to run. Except for Inuyasha's first full moon, of course but really, they had no choice, then. Now she was strong and could handle whatever Naraku threw at them. Hell, she even fought Bankotsu by herself, once. Inuyasha came and intercepted the fight after a while, but she was still fighting by herself. And she had wounded him a couple times. She was very good at fighting now and she would not stand down.

Then again, the pain and desperation in this demons eyes were enough to make her agree to almost anything. But, how could she possibly go on living knowing that she had run from her friends-her family when they really needed her?

"Sesshomaru, as much as I want to promise you that, I can't. I've come such a long way from when I first came here and they've become my family. I would die every day if I abandoned them when they really needed me. Especially Inuyasha. He's protected me when he could easily have let me die so many times. Same with Sango, Miroku and Kirara. I owe it to all of them. I can't just leave them. If they die, I die." She replied, her chin held high, showing her competence and ability. She was dead set determined to see all of this through to the end, even if she died doing it. She looked to the sky. The sun was at the western horizon. They would be attacked soon.

Aww such a horrible little cliffy… It's alright. The battle will come soon, no worries. R&R everyone! The better the reviews, the faster I write! ;) haha love y'all, Banluv, out!


	9. Death Becomes the New Moon

Hey everyone! I hope you guys have been enjoying the story so far! I'm not the greatest at battle scenes, so just kinda bear with me here. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Death Becomes the New Moon<strong>

A blood curdling scream ripped through the air. It almost wouldn't have sounded human if the voice wasn't so well known. A splash was heard immediately after. Demons and humans alike rushed towards the water. Tentacles flew everywhere knocking them aside. A tentacle went for the water, meaning to pluck out the individual who had fallen to its depths, but was thrown back by a mountain of pink reiki. Silence followed. It seemed the only sounds were the hearts thumping in the chest of her companions. It seemed an eternity had passed as they watched the surface of the water that was slowly calming. No bubbles were seen. Suddenly the one who had fallen to the water rose out of its abyss like a god. Her ebony hair flowed about her like branches of a tree bending to the winds embrace.

"Onigumo… I know you still reside somewhere in this black abyss you call 'Naraku'. Come forth, and be Onigumo once again. You will be given another chance at life. A chance to do it right." She said, her eyes fixed on him.

"NEVER! I will never be that man again! Onigumo is dead! I am Naraku and I WILL be a full demon!" he shouted back, rage filling his eyes as he looked around. Demons lay splattered about the ground in disgraceful chunks of flesh. He looked at them in disgust then looked at the young woman's companions he had tangled in his miasmic tentacles. No, he can't quit now. He's come too far and has accomplished too much. He can't lose it all now that he almost has it all.

"You're refusal will be your demise, Naraku." She said calmly. Shots of reiki shot towards him. Most he blocked with his tentacles, but a few managed to shoot past and hit him. She calmed her reiki for a second, long enough to build it up again.

"You fool! You cannot defeat me! I have no heart!" he shouted at her. It didn't seem to affect her as much as he had hoped it would. It didn't deter her in any way. But of course, she already knew he didn't have his heart with him. She snuck a glance behind him. A woman with red eyes stood there, with what seemed to be an infant. The Infant. The one they needed to finally end Naraku's horrible and evil existence. One stab, a cry, a scream, then silence.

Everyone stood and stared. They dare not breathe, or even blink. Was he really gone? The woman, Kagura, walked up to him, tossing the dead infant aside. She always despised the little cretin. A jar was in the robes of the thing they had fought. Inside the jar was a red, beating heart. Kaguras heart. She grabbed the jar and opened it, holding her own heart in her hand. But the reunion, was not to be lived long for a tentacle shot through the heart, and into her chest. She gasped, a pained and horrifying gasp. Blood spilled from her mouth as she looked at all the humans and demons around her. The ones Naraku had forced her to attack, lest she be killed. She chuckled a sort of ironic and sarcastic chuckle.

"Figures." She said, before she passed to oblivion. Kagome walked up to her along with Miroku, and they prayed for her. They didn't know if she had a soul, but they prayed for it anyways. Though Naraku had created her, and she had done horrible things, in the end, she still helped them defeat the great evil in Japan. And for that, they were thankful. They hoped she found peace where ever she may have gone.

Sesshomaru walked up to Kagome. He studied her for a second, noticing that she seemed to have gone back to normal despite her almost drowning. He was still worried for her though, that was a lot of reiki she used to have been able to send shocks through the water the way she did. She certainly was amazing. She was willing to give him a second chance, if only he claimed his human side instead of the demons he so desired. Even after all the disaster that he had caused. The heartbreak and deaths that had happened because of him. Yet she still offered a second chance. Most definitely not your average Miko.

He looked then to Inuyasha, who was being held up by Sango. It seemed he had gotten hit pretty badly with the miasma tentacle. Kagome followed his gaze and ran over to him. She helped Sango carry him to flat ground and forced him to let her examine his wound. Luckily he hadn't been stabbed, but a bruise covered pretty much his entire torso. It was most likely that he had either broken or cracked a rib or two. Looking it over, she began clicking her tongue at him. There were a couple cuts on his back where he had been slammed into a tree, but other than that he was alright. She rubbed an ointment on the cuts and wrapped his torso. Even tomorrow he wouldn't be able to move much and he knew it. They'd have to go back to the village so he could rest properly.

She turned to talk to Sesshomaru, but found he was not there. She looked all around, but she couldn't find him. She walked to the forest and walked the perimeter trying to find some trace, but there was nothing. It was as if he was never there.

* * *

><p>Whoa! Naraku is deeeaaaad! Haha I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! R&amp;R please!<p> 


	10. Convince Yourself, Sesshomaru

Hey guys sorry it's taken me so long to write anything. This is more of a filler chapter and I apologize for that, but writers block and all the stuff that's going on is really killin me. So sorry! But here's this and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters!

Also, I realized in chapter 7, I had said "Inuyasha's first full moon", but really as I've now realized, it should have been "Kagome's first new moon with Inuyasha".

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Convince yourself, Sesshomaru<strong>

Kagome walked along the path lingering behind her friends, thinking of the last few days. There had to have been something between Sesshomaru and herself, right? I mean, Inu demons don't just have sex with anyone….right? But if that was the case…then why did he just take off after Naraku was defeated? It didn't make any sense. Would he only call on her when he needed to convince his mother that they were really mates and all? How often would that be, anyways? It doesn't seem all that often that he sees his mother. No, there had to be something else. Some reason he didn't stay besides that.

She shook her head, trying to drive the thoughts away. There was probably something important he needed. He left Rin and Jaken in the Western castle, anyways. Maybe he wanted to go check on them. She nodded defiantly; convinced that's all it was. She sped up and made conversation with Sango and Miroku as they headed back to Kaede's village.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru didn't understand why he felt the need to leave so quickly. They did, after all have sex. He might as well have mated her, right? And there was nothing his idiot brother could do about it. He wasn't even that mad. He didn't want Kagome to get hurt though.<p>

'**You left without saying anything. Do you really think she's not hurt?'** his inner demon asked. He could almost feel the venom dripping from its voice. **'That's OUR Miko and you just left her there.'** It said. He tried to shrug it off.

'I need to check on Rin and Jaken. If I plan to do anything to mate her, I need to make sure they haven't caused too much trouble.' He reasoned as he entered the gate to his home. He was pleased to see Jaken and Rin playing outside with Ah Uhn.

"Jaken. Rin. Come, we are leaving." He announced. The two looked up in unison and squeaked, "Aye, milord!" They ran up to him, Ah Uhn in tow.

"Is there anything we will need to gather, milord?" Jaken asked.

"Yes. Go grab two clean kakebuton and put them in the saddle bags. Take the ones out of there. Get one of the servants to help you." He replied, walking to Ah Uhn. He grabbed the rein of his collar and led him towards the stables. Once there, he instructed a servant to feed and clean him, and get him ready to leave. He walked into the castle, holding Rins little hand, and went to her bedroom. He instructed her to gather more kimonos from her closet. She did as instructed, and followed Sesshomaru to his room where he grabbed extra clothes for himself. They walked back to the stable where Jaken waited for them, with Ah Uhn saddled and waiting. They put their clothes in the saddle bags, and Rin hopped onto the dragons back along with Jaken and the four of them made their way back to Kagome and her group at Kaede's village.

* * *

><p>Alright there's that chapter. I hope it was enjoyable, and please guys, R&amp;R, let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear and consider them. Thanks much!<p>

Kakebuton- A thick quilted bedcover.


	11. Decisions, decisions

Hey everyone! Here's another chapter for you all! Oh! And a special thanks to LoveInTheBattlefield for all the reviews!

Disclaimer: I own not Inuyasha or its respective characters! Let's continue then, shall we?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Decisions, decisions, decisions<strong>

"No, no, absolutely not." Kagome all but yelled, tugging on Inuyasha's poor sensitive ear. He pulled at her hand, only resulting in his ear getting pulled more.

"Ow! Ow! Let go!" he yelled, his hand loosening its grip along with her own. They glared at each other, neither really wanting to back down. "What about your family, Kagome?" he asked, his expression softening a great deal. Kagome stopped, letting her hand droop slightly away from his ear. That was a really good question, but she had already graduated and her family pretty much accepted that she would stay here.

"I suppose a good bye wouldn't hurt…" she whispered, mostly to herself. Inuyasha all but fell to the ground.

"Goodbye!? That's it!?" he asked. Kagome shrugged.

"Hey! It's my family and as long as the jewel shard is safe and intact, who's to say I can't continue to go back and forth? Who's to say that I wouldn't be able to even if we wished it out of existence?" she all but yelled back. Inuyasha stood silent, seeming to be thinking. Well, more like brooding. He hated getting into arguments like this with her. Her logic usually won out, but it was just too much of a risk this time. They couldn't keep the jewel in existence any longer. It was too much of a danger and much too tempting to everyone around them.

"You're being selfish! And here I thought that was what you were here for, to keep us all selfless." He raged, crossing his arms at her. A figure emerged from the trees, taking the two by surprise.

"Am I interrupting something?" the figure asked. Kagome's eyes widened and Inuyasha's brow furrowed.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome sputtered, trying to make it seem as though she wasn't in the middle of an argument. "Of course not we were just-"

"Yes, you're interrupting. We were discussing something." Inuyasha interjected. Kagome sent a glare towards him.

"We were just finishing, weren't we, Inuyasha?" she said, looking pointedly at said hanyou.

"Actually, no. We weren't." he said but was conveniently ignored as she turned her back to him and walked towards Sesshomaru, leading the way back to the village. Inuyasha stood back, absolutely pissed and completely dejected. Kagome was being completely selfish, trying to keep herself in both worlds. It was almost damaging enough that she had been traveling back and forth for so long, let alone for her to continue doing it when it was practically pressing that she close the portal between the two worlds, preferably with her on the future side. This was no place for her and he felt bad enough that she had been subjected to it for so long already. He began to slink his way back to the village, temporarily beaten.

Kagome huffed as she made her way back to the village. How dare he tell her to go back to her time and seal the well after everything they've been through!? Anger seared through her veins like a wild fire. She was so distracted by her inner ranting that she didn't even notice the person in front of her as she crashed into them and fell to the ground. She looked up, half dazed and half angry that they were in her path. But when she looked up, all she saw was silver and red.

"Se-Sesshomaru? What are you doing back here?" she stuttered as he held out a hand for her to take.

"Do I need a reason to come visit, Miko?" he asked as he scooped her off the ground. She straightened her shirt and brushed off her pants. She looked at him, and shrugged.

"I suppose not," she said, glancing up at him. Though she was glad to see the demon lord, she was still angry at Inuyasha for suggesting she go back to her time and stay there. Sesshomaru, sensing something was off, raised an elegant brow in question. Kagome completely disregarded it as she continued walking back to the village, Sesshomaru right beside her. They walked into Kaede's hut, where the rest of their packs were sitting, save Inuyasha.

"Miko. What is it that's bothering you?" Sesshomaru asked, pulling the attention towards him and the Miko in question. She looked around wide eyed and slightly surprised.

"Nothing, it's stupid." She replied, trying to make it convincing. Sango raised an eyebrow at her, knowing it wasn't nothing. Kagome groaned and gave in.

"Inuyasha told me it would be best for me if I went back to my time and sealed the well forever. I told him there was no way in hell I was going to, cause we've all been through too much together for me to just leave," she explained, obviously exasperated and angry. Everyone stared at her slack jawed. How could Inuyasha of all people suggest that? He was always the one chasing her down and bringing her back. There was only one time that he wanted her to stay in her time and he almost died because of it. True they didn't have to worry about Naraku anymore, but still there were plenty of things that could be dangerous for all of them. And having a Miko around was better than having none. Her gifts helped them in many situations. But at the same time, she had family in the future that loved her very much and most likely missed her.

"There are two sides to this, Kagome," Kaede piped up from behind the pot of stew she was cooking. Everyone looked at her, giving her their complete attention.

"You have helped us many a time, and your gifts are precious. And yet, you have family in your time, and they miss ye much. I cannot imagine how painful it must be watching you go back and forth, never knowing if ye are alright and safe." She said as she stopped stirring and looked at the girl in question. Kagome looked down and watched the ground. She loved everyone here very much and didn't want to leave any of them. But she also loved her family and missed them very much.

"Can't I just continue going back and forth? I don't want to leave any of you but I also don't want to leave my family," she said, tears welling up in her eyes. Sesshomaru watched her, wishing he could solve all her problems. But short of mating her, there was nothing he could do.

* * *

><p>Hey guys sorry it took me so long to write something. This pregnancy is kicking my ass right now and I'm getting ready for vacation. So sorry guys. R&amp;R<p> 


	12. Almost

Hey guys! Still sorry it's taken so long… I've got two days left of vacation with nothing to do. Bear with me please and here goes.

Enter disclaimer here.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Almost<strong>

The look on Sesshomaru's face as he watched her could very well have mimicked remorse and pain. But as she sat high in the Goshinboku, trying to hide from prying eyes, he went unnoticed. She sat in the tree, her head on bended arm, and tears falling all but silently. What was she to do? Once they got rid of the Shikon Jewel, she would have to make a choice. She knew that. But…how could she? She loved everyone in this time and she couldn't deny that. She had made so many friends and went on so many more adventures than anyone could ever imagine. How could she possibly return to a boring life in modern Japan? There were no demons to fight, no hanyous to befriend, no taijiyas to call sister, no monks to call brother, and most certainly no kitsunes to call son. How would Shippo even feel about her leaving? This would most certainly break his heart.

She looked up towards the sky, past the flowing branches of the ever-so-familiar tree and stared at the bright blue sky. She needed some nice mother-daughter time. There was no doubt about it. She didn't want to have to talk about this with her, but in reality, what choice did she have? There was nothing she could do but sit and talk about it with the one person who knew her better than anyone: her mother. Problem was, how could she go to that time without Inuyasha sealing the well behind her?

"I'll just have to talk to him about it." She said, finalizing her decision as she climbed out of the hundred year old tree. She turned to walk towards the village when she bumped into the one who was watching her.

"Miko. Are you alright?" he asked, a small glint of concern allowing itself to show in his eyes. They'd been so close while it was just them at his palace, but since the ordeal with Naraku, it seems they'd grown apart. It seemed strange to him. Yet he couldn't figure out if it was he who pulled away, or the Miko who stood in front of him eyes wide and jaw dropped. She quickly ducked her head and wiped her tears, trying to hide the fact that she had been crying but moments before. He pulled her chin up with his finger, looking into her swollen puffy eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked again, not letting her look away this time. She closed her eyes in a sigh. She had hoped no one had known where she was. But of course, who could escape the great daiyoukai?

"I'm fine, I just… I don't want to leave here. But at the same time, I don't want to leave my family behind. They'd miss me more than they do already and they'd be in a constant state of worry, worse than they already are. I can't do that to them. But I love everyone I know here and I can't bear to live in my time without them. Compared to this place, my time is so…" she paused, trying to find the right word. With a sigh, she finished, "ordinary." That word alone seemed to shatter her heart. People from her time, her friends included, thought the feudal era to be so boring and plain. But really, it was amazing and so full of adventure. Sure there were tough times for the village folk, but since she'd met her friends, they'd helped with that as much as they could.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked, gesturing for her to sit next to him. She did, and tried to think of a way to explain it.

"In my time, we have the technology to make just about everything easy. We have electricity, which lets us use lights whenever we want. We have automobiles so we don't have to walk everywhere. The world has been overtaken by technology and pollution, and no one seems to think any different. People have asthma which can sometimes be caused by the smog in the air from the factories, and yet out here," she took a deep breath to enhance her point, "the air is crisp and clean. Granted we have baths and shampoo, but that's why I like going back and forth. I get the best of both worlds, while everyone else is stuck with one or the other. It's just so amazing here. I've done more to help people here than I ever would have if I hadn't fallen through the well all those years ago. It just seems strange, the idea of choosing one over the other. It hardly seems fair. But….of course…. Life isn't fair, is it?" she said, letting herself stop and look at the beauty around her. Sesshomaru sat silent for a second.

"No, it doesn't. But what you say is true. Life isn't fair. However, it's up to us to make it fair. To make it what we want. Some things we can't change, but others we can. It's a choice little take, but it's a choice we all have." He replied, glancing over at her. She looked at him and smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder. It surprised him, considering they hadn't been this close since the ball, but still, he couldn't help but enjoy the weight of her head on his arm. He moved his arm so it was circled around her and she was leaning against his chest. They sat like this for a while, Kagome all but forgetting the decision she had to make. It felt like she had already talked to her mother, though she hadn't.

They didn't move until they heard Inuyasha's harsh voice calling for them. With a sigh they stood and walked to the village, trailing closely next to each other. Kagome wanted to tell him how she felt, but she knew she couldn't. If she were to tell him and leave, she would spend the rest of her life wishing she had stayed so she could know how he felt. Then again, if she told him and stayed, her feelings could very well be hers alone.

"What are you thinking about, Miko?" he asked, noticing the far off look in her eyes. Her face turned red and she stuttered, obviously caught off guard.

"I-I was just… I was thinking about that night in the hot spring." She said quietly, her face reddening more with each word. A smile crossed his face and he leaned down to her ear.

"You want to do that again?" he whispered, his breath hot on her neck. She gasped, and almost tripped had he not caught her. She couldn't help it as her face deepened in color. Their bodies were pushed together, her chest against his, their breath hot on each other's faces. She felt just like she had that night when he caught her and held her close. He leaned towards her slowly, and without her realizing it, she leaned towards him. Their lips were just a breath apart when again they heard Inuyasha.

"Oi! What's taking so long! Kagome, Sesshomaru, come on!" he yelled. Sesshomaru sighed and pulled away, straightening Kagome out then turning to walk away. Kagome stood still for a moment, her hand rising to touch her lips. He almost kissed her. Maybe he did feel for her what she felt for him. She shook it off and kept walking; telling herself it was simply the primal need for sex. They reached Kaede's hut and walked in.

"What are you being so impatient for? We were on our way." Kagome asked as she took a seat next to the elder priestess.

"You need to make a decision. Soon." He said simply. Kagome rolled her eyes, and bit her tongue for a second. It took everything not to sit him.

"And I couldn't do that in private?" she asked, irritation evident in her voice. Inuyasha shook his head.

"Fine. I choose…I..choose…" she looked around at everyone's faces, all expecting her to make the hardest decision she could ever face. "I…" she stopped, choking on her words. She stood up, and ran out the door.

* * *

><p>And there we stop! Ohh such a horrible cliffy… sorry everyone. R&amp;R, and I just might post a chapter sooner ;)<p> 


	13. AU

I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! *Bows a thousand times*

My stupid computer wanted to be stupid and this pregnancy has me all messered up and stressed so I haven't really had any motivation, but I promise I will try to get a new chapter up by the end of next week! I have some stuffs this weekend -.-

But I'm sorry it's taking forever you guys! I love you all for sticking with it though! ^.^


End file.
